logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin'ya Tetsuro
Gin'ya Tetsuro is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kisetsu no page. Appearance Tetsuro has orange messy hair and matching orange eyes. He has several injuries in his body, and when he was younger he's usually seen with several bandages on him. Due to a certain injury, one of his eyes has a different color. He's seen with his Hokaze High School uniform, and when he was younger, a green sweater with brown shorts. Most of the time Tetsuro appears as his thirteen year old self, and is only seen in his sixteen year old self once in the comics. Background Gin'ya Tetsuro is a student in Hokaze High School. When Tetsuro was younger, he studied the piano under Yamabuki Ayato's care. His mother pushes him to be the best, and to be number 1 and; as a child, it affected him very much. Tetsuro hated the piano and would do anything to avoid playing it. He got injured one day and was able to skip his piano lesson. With that, Tetsuro came to the conclusion that if he kept on getting injuries, he wouldn't have to play the piano. He's been admitted to the hospital multiple times, where he later befriended Togameno Machiko. Years passed and Tetsuro was finally grew out of his bad habits and no longer wanted to be admitted to the hospital. He seems to be doing well with the piano compared to his earlier years, and even starred on a piano recital. Roles Role in Kohinata-tei no Bansan In Kohinata-tei no Bansan, you'll meet Tetsuro after you pick up the phone call from Kori. When given the option in the hallway, go to your right and you'll find Tetsuro in a library. He'll greet you and ask "how did you get here?". Tetsuro will explain that he has never left that place, and that he has never seen anyone besides Kohinata. You try and ask him more questions. He explains that the door can't be opened from the inside, but he'll insist that Kohinata is a good person who looks after him and protects him from the 'dangerous things' outside; you disagree, saying "imprisoning" people isn't such a good thing to do. If you choose to talk to him more, Tetsuro will tell you that he doesn't really remember what happens before he woke up in that house. But he could read his favorite books everyday, and the ending changes everytime, so he doesn't mind. If you choose this option, you'll receive a BAD END because Kohinata will find you if you don't leave the room. A good ending with Kohinata and Tetsuro is available if you choose to walk to the "wall" on the grey room scene. Tetsuro will interrupt your conversation with Kohinata and tell you that he figures out how to open the door. He'll speak to Kohinata and say that the stories are interesting, however, he can't smell the flowers or the warmth of people just from books. He also doesn't seem to experience pain as a price. Kohinata'll thank you as the story ended quite well with Tetsuro's intervention. You feel like Kohinata had chosen the wrong way to protect Tetsuro. Role in Naki Oukoku no Phantom In Naki Oukoku no Phantom, Tetsuro appears as one of the main bosses in the game. He's the first boss you'll have to face to get the third onban in the game. You'll find Tetsuro in a childish looking 'room', and he'll ask Fuyukichi and your party to play together. However, he later ends up attacking you. After defeating him, you'll receive the E onban. Role in the Comics Gallery Costume= Tetsu kawaii.jpg|Tetsuro age 13 Tetsuro_13u.jpg|Tetsuro age 13 Tetsuro_6.jpg|Tetsuro age 6 |-|Song= HINATA Haruhana - ポケットの中の銀河鉄道|Tetsuro as he appear in "Pocket no Naka no Ginga Tetsudou" HINATA Haruhana - きみの生まれた日 (Album Version)|Tetsuro as he appear in "Kimi no Umareta Hi" |-|Game= Kohinata_tetsu.png|Tetsuro in "Kohinata-tei no Bansan" tetsuro_naki.jpg|Tetsuro in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kisetsu no Character Category:Character featured in Kohinata-tei no Bansan Category:Character featured in Naki Oukoku no Phantom